live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
The Grand Budapest Hotel is a 2014 comedy film directed by Wes Anderson. The screenplay by Wes Anderson is from a story by Wes Anderson and Hugo Guinness, inspired by the writings of Stefan Zweig. It was released on February 6, 2014. The film stars: Ralph Fiennes, F. Murray Abraham, Mathieu Amalric, Adrien Brody, Willem Dafoe, Jeff Goldblum, Harvey Keitel, Jude Law, Bill Murray, Edward Norton, Saoirse Ronan, Jason Schwartzman, Léa Seydoux, Tilda Swinton, Tom Wilkinson, Owen Wilson. Introducing: Tony Revolori. The film co-stars: Larry Pine, Giselda Volodi, Florian Lukas, Karl Markovics, Volker Zack Michalowski, Neal Huff. "The Society of the Crossed Keys" Bob Balaban, Fisher Stevens, Wally Wolodarsky, Waris Ahluwalia. Starring *Ralph Fiennes - M. Gustave *F. Murray Abraham - Mr. Moustafa *Mathieu Amalric - Serge X. *Adrien Brody - Dmitri *Willem Dafoe - Jopling *Jeff Goldblum - Deputy Kovacs *Harvey Keitel - Ludwig *Jude Law - Young Writer *Bill Murray - M. Ivan *Edward Norton - Henckels *Saoirse Ronan - Agatha *Jason Schwartzman - M. Jean *Léa Seydoux - Clotilde *Tilda Swinton - Madame D. *Tom Wilkinson - Author *Owen Wilson - M. Chuck *Introducing: Tony Revolori - Zero *Larry Pine - Mr. Mosher *Giselda Volodi - Serge's Sister *Florian Lukas - Pinky *Karl Markovics - Wolf *Volker Zack Michalowski - Günther *Neal Huff - Lieutenant '"The Society of the Crossed Keys"' *Bob Balaban - M. Martin *Fisher Stevens - M. Robin *Wally Wolodarsky - M. Georges *Waris Ahluwalia - M. Dino 'Cast' *Student - Jella Niemann *Author's Grandson - Marcel Mazur *Alpine Hiker - Robert Bienas *Front Desk (1968) - Manfred Lindner *Composer - Oliver Claridge *Businessman - Bernhard Kremser *Actor - Kunichi Nomura *Nun - Sister Anna Rademacher *Bather - Heinz-Werner Jeschkowski *Head Waiter (1968) - Steffen Scheumann *Schoolteacher - Sabine Euler *Widow - Renate Klein *Second Waiter (1968) - Uwe Holoubek *Footmen (1932) - Francesco Zippel, Enrico Hoffmann *Anatole - Daniel Steiner *Housekeeper (1932) - Marie Goyette *Ernst - Hendrik Von Bültzingslöwen *Igor - Paul Schlase *Doormen (1932) - Jenő Orosz, Gyula Lukács *Chauffeur - Darin Damjanow *Crippled Shoeshine Boy - Dar Ronge *Front Desk (1932) - Georg Rittmannsperger, Dirk Bossmann, Arwin Lobedann *Herr Schneider - Robin Hurlstone *Frau Liebling - Jutta Westphal *Chef (1932) - Matthias Holfert *Grandes Dames - Lisa Kreuzer, Gisela Bech, Birgit Müller, Ursula Kuhnt, Monika Krüger *Herr Becker - Wolfram Nielacny *Head Waiter (1932) - Reinhold Hegelow *Second Waiter (1932) - Steffen Nixdorf *Herr Mendl - Rainer Reiners *Franz - Milton Welsh *Taxi Driver - Piet Paes *Marguerite - Michaela Caspar *Laetizia - Sabine Urig *Carolina - Heike Hanold-Lynch *Old Man - Roy MacReady *Young Man - John Peet *Distant Relation - Carl Sprague *Lutz Police Militia - Golo Euler, Jürgen Schwämmle *Giant Convict - Frank Jacob *Usherette - Claudia Junge *Parcel Inspector - Roman Berger *Snitch - Michael Benthin *Prison Guard - Matthias Matschke *Lobby Boys - Lennart Meyer, Alfred Hänel, Manpreet Gerlach, David Adamik, Moritz Hepper *Cook - David Cioffi *Pump Attendant - Lucas Hedges *Monks - Wolfgang Czeczor, Philipp Sonntag, Hans-Martin Stier, Georg Tryphon *Otto - Gabriel Rush *Soldiers - Hannes Wegener, Gerald Sullivan, Oliver Hazell, Ben Howard *Judge - Bohumil Váchal *Zig-Zag - Marko Dyrlich *"Boy with Apple" (model) - Ed Munro Category:Movies Category:2014 Movies